


My Dream Ending

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The ending I wanted to see..please review!





	My Dream Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: The finale broke my heart - I wrote this to help me heal it!:)  


* * *

**************************************************************************

'Whether we see each other next weekend, next month...or never again. It   
doesn't matter....it's only time'.

'What the fuck, Brian?!!', Justin exclaimed.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!', 'Are you saying we're never   
gonna see each other again?!', 'Are you trying to push me off another   
goddamn cliff?!!!'.

Brian instantly reached his arm out to soothe the younger man, 'I don't know   
what the fuck I meant, Justin....I don't know how to.....just....fuck   
it!!!!!', he yelled as he went over to the sofa and picked up their   
non-wedding rings. Justin followed him.

'Brian..', he said gently, 'Brian, are you listening to me?', he lifted   
Brian's chin up and looked into his eyes. 'Tell me honestly Brian – do you   
want me to go?'.

Brian tried to break away from the blue-eyed stare...but he couldn't. From   
the very first night they'd met, those baby blues had haunted him....he   
couldn't refuse Justin anything when he turned that gentle gaze on him.

'Tell me Brian!', Justin demanded, 'Do you want me to go?'.

Brian fiddled with the rings as he tried to avoid answering the question.

'Brian...please tell me..', Justin whispered as he knelt down beside Brian   
and softly stroked his face. Brian leaned into the touch as he whispered   
just as softly, 'Of course I don't want you to go, you stupid little twat'.

Justin huffed a laugh as tears started to stream down his face. He pressed a   
gentle kiss to Brian's lips as he whispered against them, "Then I won't   
go....."

Brian smiled against Justin's perfect mouth as he returned the kiss with   
fervour. Something happened to him when he kissed Justin...something so   
beautiful and special that it scared him and excited him at the same time.   
He moaned against them before breaking apart and smiling that special smile   
again – the one reserved only for Justin and Gus.

Justin placed his fingers over Brian's lips and touched them reverently as   
he spoke, 'I know what you're thinking Brian....that I'm sacrificing my   
dream to be with you...but it's not my dream – it never was. You and Lindsay   
just decided it was the best thing for me, and I believed you...for awhile.'

Brian opened his mouth to say something, but Justin shushed him. He needed   
to say this – it was important to him that Brian understood.

' You are my opportunity of a lifetime, Brian Kinney....it's you Brian,   
always you....'

He let those words sink in as he kissed each of Brian's beautiful cheeks.

'All I ever wanted was for you to tell me how much I meant to you...how much   
you...loved me. And I know that now, Brian, you've shown me in every way   
possible that you'd do anything to make me happy, I mean, Christ! You even   
bought me a fucking mansion!'

Brian laughed as he mumbled into Justin's shoulder, 'Britin....it's called   
Britin'.

'Okay....you brought me a Britin then', Justin giggled, then he got serious   
again.

'You get what I mean though don't you Brian?', 'You've given me all I've   
ever dreamed of, and more.....these rings...', he trailed off as he picked   
the non-wedding rings up, '.....These rings mean nothing to me compared to   
this', and he placed his hand over Brian's heart, feeling the pace quicken   
beneath his fingertips.

Brian covered Justin's hand with his own and held it there, softly stroking   
the pale skin that held his heart.

'What if I fuck up, Justin?', he asked, 'What if I disappoint you?'

'What if I fuck up?', Justin echoed, 'What if I disappoint you, Brian?', he   
buried his head against Brian's chest as he whispered, 'You're an amazing   
man Brian Kinney...my amazing, untameable beast of a man....'

Brian snorted loudly before capturing Justin's lips in another   
passion-filled kiss. When they broke apart, Justin's eyes were twinkling,   
and he poked his pink little tongue out at Brian as he said teasingly, 'I   
have an idea......'

*************************************************************************  
An hour later, two beautiful men stood under a streetlamp, and professed   
their undying love for one another....

'I, Justin Taylor, take you Brian Kinney to be my lawfully wedded   
Husband....to have and to hold....to fuck and to rim....to suck and to   
blow...as long as we both shall live'.

'And I Brian Kinney promise to let you do all those things'.

'Can we seal it with a kiss?'

'We can do better than that!

And the beautiful brunette man picked up the beautiful blonde man and   
twirled him around and around , yelling into the night sky, 'I LOVE THIS   
MAN!!!!!!!!!!!'.

 

finis


End file.
